


The Whole Bullpen

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Surprises Patrick, M/M, Patrick loves Baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Alexis surprises Patrick, although she doesn't even realize she's doing it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The Whole Bullpen

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge - Photo with a celebrity

David and Patrick took a quick trip one weekend to Toronto because Alexis was in town on a PR job. When they arrived, she surprised Patrick with an afternoon at a Blue Jays game.

"Alexis! This is amazing. Thank you! What made you do this?" asked Patrick.

"Oh, Button. The tickets were free!" she said without blinking.

As they arrived at the stadium, Alexis continued to pass through security and into the tunnels below. Patrick, and David, followed each with a confused look on their face. Patrick more because he didn’t understand how they were in the player-only area and David because he couldn’t figure out where the nachos were located.

Finally, Alexis was wrapped in a big hug and one of the Blue Jay's gave her a kiss. Patrick just stared with his mouth open. 

“Didn’t I tell you I was dating a Blue Jay?” she said. 

"Um, no Alexis. You did not. And especially not the first draft all star short stop Felix Rodriguez," exclaimed Patrick as he started to shake the man's hand.

Patrick was quickly introduced to half the team while they were getting ready to head to the field for practice. He was in his glory. "Um, this is wonderful, but where are the nachos?" whispered David.

Alexis swatted his arm and just said, "Ew, David. Just let your husband have his high school dream for a minute."


End file.
